Linux Anna Is Forced To Read Insane Errors
Linux Anna Is Forced To Read Insane Errors is a one-shot TTS video taking place in the Wonka0111 universe. It occurs between the events of Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure and Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. Plot The video is exactly what it sounds like: Linux Anna, having been captured and locked up in a computer error jail cell after the events of Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure, being forced to read the same types of crazy errors that the Microsoft voices often have to deal with. It begins with Linux Anna going on the computer in the jail cell and attempting to install Linux, only to learn that the operating system used is Windows Anti-Linux, which does not allow Linux to be installed. Since the only option is to "Spin around on your head while drinking a bottle of ketchup upside-down," she does so, only to be told that she looks retarded. Then, Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice sends her a message that she sucks and Microsoft Geezer and Youtube Audio Preview Voice are better than her, to which she reveals that she erased Youtube Audio Preview Voice from the universe during the final episode of Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure (which explains why he is no longer on Youtube). She also mistakenly thinks RHPSVWDTI stands for Robotic Harry Potter Salamander With Donut Taco Igloos. The next error is just a cow saying "Moo," which she eats as beef because she is hungry. This is followed by a series of more food-related errors, though the computer gets the names of the foods in the icons wrong each time (pie instead of cake, chocolate instead of a fortune cookie, pizza instead of weed). She then blows up the weed at the end with a spare Atomic WTF Bomb, after realizing that it was a trap set by Microsoft Sam to make her get high and be unable to think of a plan to escape, though the cell is Atomic WTF Bomb-Proof, so she is still trapped. Another error appears, from the ASPCA stating that she performed cruelty to animals when she slaughtered and ate the cow for beef several errors before, and downgrades her to Windows Anti-Linux 95 and sentences her to death. However, the final error offers her a chance to escape, though only if she is able to say "Roflcopter soi soi soi" like Microsoft Sam. Since she is unable to do so, she decides to try transforming into Microsoft Anna (though as revealed at the beginning of Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure, the destruction of Earth by the Diarrhea Death Star changed her plans). Trivia This was the first "stand-alone" video made by Wonka0111, the other being "Microsoft Sam Has An Ultimate Spaz Against Linux Anna." In this video, RHPSVWDTI is revealed to be an actual character for the first time instead of just an introductory voice. Another word that Linux Anna can't say correctly, "chocolatey," is discovered. She pronounces it "chuck-all-it-ee." Many errors from this video, along with from Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure, were used in the error montage of Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure when the ROFLLiner is activating its error message drive. Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Videos Focused On Linux Anna Category:TTS Videos Created By Wonka0111